I will always love you
by MarcelineAbadeer236
Summary: Después de los episodios "Frost and Fire" y "Earth and water". Finn está deprimido otra vez por su quiebre con la Princesa Flama y no quiere salir a ninguna aventura junto con Jake, pero un día Marceline decide averiguar por que él está así visitándolo y subirle el ánimo. (Actualización de summary) Finnceline mayoría de capítulos y Fiolee desde el chapter 8
1. Te Quiero

**Aparecí de nuevo jejeje, Holi :3 traigo otro estúpido y sensual trabajo de mi imaginación llamado "I will Always Love you" que estuvo en construcción este año completo D: (descubrí la página en Julio :3) y al fin verá la luz yeii bien por él ¬¬ porque su vida imaginada sea mejor que la mía la odio. Pero en fin no los seguiré abrumando on mi desgracia diaria y les dejo el primer capi...**

**Pd: Este al igual que el otro fanfic será Finnceline, pero tendrá incluido Fiolee**

* * *

Chapter 1.- "Te quiero"

Un día en la tarde, en la hermosa tierra de Ooo se veía a un humano de 16 años prácticamente corriendo en dirección a una cueva, al entrar podía apreciarse que dentro de esa cueva había una pequeña casa, habitada por la Reina de los Vampiros, Marceline Abadeer quien se encontraba tocando notas al azar con su bajo-hacha hasta que un sonido en su puerta la hizo detenerse y acudir a abrir.

-Hola Marcy- saludó Finn

-Que tal héroe de pacotilla- respondió el saludo- por que tan cansado, ¿viniste corriendo otra vez?-

-Sí, es que estaba emocionado porque quiero decirte algo importante- dijo felizmente el humano

-Por qué no pasas, te relajas y me dices- ofreció la Reina Vampiro

-claro Marcy- el chico aún no perdía su sonrisa ni el brillo en sus ojos azules

Ella se hizo a un lado para dar paso a su amigo, que se sentó en su incómodo sillón sin reclamar siquiera, lo que le parecio bastante raro a la inmortal

-Bien Finn que es lo que querías decirme- dijo la chica

-Ah si, jejeje es que yo... eh- comenzó a tartamudear

-vamos Finn no puede ser tan malo, digo, no mataste a nadie bueno o sí jajaja- respondió al tartamudeo de Finn con un tono burlezco en su voz al final de la oración

-yo, eh Marceline yo eh-

-Sí?-

-Eh, me... tu me...-

-Yo te...-

-ME GUSTAS!- terminó por gritarlo haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco por acto de reflejo

-q... que?- respondió sorprendida y volviendo a su lugar

-S... sí Marcy, me gustas mucho y no sólo eso me he dado cuenta de que yo... yo te amo-

- F... Finn hablas en s... serio?- ahora ella era la que tartamudeaba

-Sí, claro que hablo en serio, y quiero saber si tu también sientes lo mismo- dijo un poco asustado el chico por la respuesta de la chica, tener malas experiencias con las chicas en el pasado lo hacían ponerse más nervioso de lo normal ya que tenía las posibilidades de que Marceline le correspondiera o que lo rechazara y arruinar la amistad, para su mala fortuna la chica se había sumido en profundos pensamientos quedando casi inmóvil en frente suyo-

-S... sí Finn yo t... también te amo- logró deir la chica que volvía de sus pensamientos

-En serio?- preguntó ilusionado Finn

-Claro Finn, me has gustado desde hace un tiempo- respondió Marceline quitandole un gran peso de la espalda al héroe

-y... entonces ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-

-tal vez esto lo responda- Marceline se acercó a Finn y le dió un tierno beso en los labios haciéndolo sonrojar un poco por lo repentino de la situación, pero después el comenzó a calmarse y correspondió. -Sí Finn si quiero- le respondió juntando sus frentes y esbozando una sonrisa al chico

-Gracias Marceline- dijo finalmente el chico rompiendo un silencio wue se había formado después del beso

-¿por que Finn?- preguntó dudosa la chica

-por corresponder mis sentimientos- lanzó feliz el chico, pero después dirigió su atención a la ventana al ver a Jake, a Bonnibel y a la Princesa Grumosa ahí-

-¿qué pasó Finn?- también centró la atención en la ventana -qué hacen ellos aquí-

-Es lo que iremos a averiguar- respondió molesto

Fuera de la casa

Jake se dió cuenta de que ellos habían notado su presencia y advirtió a las princesas que se hallaban platicando en el piso de madera que estaba fuera de la ventana

-Princesa Grumosa, Dulce Princesa, tenemos problemas-

-Qué pasó Jake- dijo Bonnibel

-Finn y Marceline nos vieron- respondió el can

-QUEEEEEE- Respondió Grumosa alterada

-lo que escucharon- devolvió Jake -yo...-

-DÍGANME QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES TRES AQUÍ- Gritó Marceline asustando a todos

-Marcy, cálmate, me asustaste hasta a mi- dijo Finn

-Lo siento Finn, PERO RESPONDAN-

-Marceline... nosotros... sólo- trataba de decir Jake pero su sanguivorifobia (miedo a los vampiros) se lo impedía

-Queríamos ver qué hacían tu y Finn esta bien lo admito!- terminó por soltar la Princesa Grumosa

-Shhhhht- sentenció Bonnibel

-No me hagas callar señorita- respondió grumosa-

-Ya Callense- terminódiciendo Finn quien veía venir una pelea entre esas dos

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

y ese fue el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, subiré el siguiente lo más temprano que pueda ya que debo hacerme un tiempo entre la esuela los amigos y todo eso. Si les gustó el capítulo dejen un review y si no pues no importa seguiré escribiéndolo.

Adioush.


	2. Explícate

**Holiiiii estoy feliz por los pocos pero emocionantes reviews de la historia, mi pequeña depre ya pasó y ahora tengo aún msa ganas de escribir :3 :3 y ahora contesaré reviews:**

**CAKE324: sí, según Facebook se llama sanguivorifobia y sí usé el Título**

**Joaquy: No tenía idea de eso, ¡gracias! :D**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo**

* * *

-Jake- dijo Finn, algo molesto

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?- respondió el can

-Qué están haciendo ustedes tres aquí- dijo serio el humano

-Creo que yo puedo responder eso Finn- dijo la Princesa Grumosa

-Entonces que esperas nube- dijo Marceline con los brazos cruzados

-No me digas nube Marceline, pero en fin esto fue lo que pasó-

**Flashback**

Dulce Princesa, Princesa Grumosa y Jake estaban en la sala de la casa del árbol jugando cartas, todo calmado hasta que Bonnibel sintió la ausencia de alguien.

-Jake, ¿dónde está Finn?-

-No lo sé, creo que fue a casa de Marceline- respondió Jake aún jugando cartas

-uuuuy a casa de Marceline- bromeó la Princesa Grumosa

-Cállate Grumosa!- gritó Bonnibel

-no te enojes conmigo, deberíamos ir a casa de Marceline a ver qué está pasando- le respondió grumosa

-sí, esa es buena idea- dijo Bonnibel esbozando una sonrisa malvada

-ay n se jovencitas, no está bien que estemos espiando a Finn- dijo un poco inseguro Jake

-ah vamos Jake, apuesto que tu también quieres saber qué están haciendo esos dos- insistió Grumosa

-jejeje, si cierto la curiosidad me está matando, me convencieron, vamos princesas- Cedió el can haciéndose más gande y saliendo para que las princesas se sentaran en su lomo

Al llegar a la cueva Bonnibel comienza a ponerse nerviosa

-oh, esto es tenebroso- dijo la ya mencionada

-SSSSHHHT, silencio, escucho la voz de Finn- dijo Jake

-veamos por la ventana- sugirió la princesa Grumosa

-buena idea, Jake veamos- dijo Bonnibel

-si, okey- respondió Jake

**Fin del flashback**

- a ver si entendí, ustedes querían ver qué estaba haciendo yo en casa de Marceline- dijo Finn

-Sí, ese podría ser un buen resumen- agregó Jake

- Bonnie ¿mi casa te asusta?- preguntó Marceline con una sonrisa

-bueno, un poco- respondió un poco avergonzada

-JA!- Marceline amplió su sonrisa

-Ya Marcy- dijo Finn

-está bien Finn- se calmó Marcy

-Oye Finny-

-si princesa grumosa?-

-te veías taaan ardiente cuando la ibas a besar-

-jaja gracias- respondió sonrojado y sonriendo por el cumplido

-Finn, ¿podemos irnos ya?- preguntó Marceline

-ah si, claro vamos-

-Dónde van ustedes dos?- preguntó Jake

-Mientras Grumosa hablaba invité a Marceline a comer unas papas- dijo Finn

-Momentito jóvenes, tenemos que seguir hablando- sentenció Jake

continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**y este fue el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero seguir recibiendo buenos comentarios de ustedes :D. sin más que decir me despido y nos leemos después.**


	3. cómo pasó

**Que onda a todos :3 yo hablando desde**...** desde mí laptop xD. bueno hoy les traigo el 3° capítulo de mi fic ¡siii! y me alegra que hayamos sumado otro lector. Bueno ahora respondere comentarios:**

**Guest: Claro** **que la seguiré y trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos, pero el número dos lo escribí durante los 11:11 minutos que dura un** **episodio de Adventure Time por eso está cortito :3 .**

**CAKE324: Ahora lo descubrirás jejeje**.

**Sin más les** **dejo el 3° capítulo**.

**Pd: este** **capí quedó** **como bien cursi, sin** **tanta intención de hacerlo** **cursi pero así salió**

* * *

-No Jake, no debemos hablar de nada, ella ahora es mi novia y la amo- dijo Finn

-Awww- dijo Marceline quien estaba al lado de Finn

-Claro que tenemos que hablar entre nosotros, en especial conmigo acerca del por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba Marceline- contestó Jake

-Bueno todo empezó la tarde de...-

Flash back

Finn estaba en la sala tirado en el sillón sollozando un poco por su reciente rompimiento con la Princesa Flama (ahora la Rey Flama). Jake estaba en la cocina preparándole algo de comer, ya que no había comido en todo el día por la depresión. El perro entró a la sala con un plato de pancakes en la mano (¿o pata?) y lo puso en la mesita de centro.

-Finn te traje algo para que comas- dijo Jake

-No quiero nada- respondió cortante el humano

-Anímate Finn, ella no te merecía- rató de consolarlo Jake hablandole como si Finn fuera una chica

-No puedo Jake, yo la quería mucho, es más, hasta empezaba a amarla- contestó Finn con los ojos llorosos

-Hermanito, ya supéralo no es tan malo-

-Déjame sólo quieres-

-Está bien, al cabo que debo irme con Arcoíris, nos vemos Finn-

-adiós- respondió sin siquiera mirarlo

Jake se marchó junto con BMO, dejando a Finn sólo en casa con sus pensamientos como por dos horas hasta que...

-BLEEEH!- apareció Marceline haciendo una de sus típicas caras de demonio

-Hola Marcy- el humano ni se inmutó por la acción de la pelinegra

-que pasa héroe de pacotilla, ¿por qué tan deprimido?- preguntó Marceline sentándose en el sillón, haciendo que Finn se moviese un poco para darle más espacio

-odio el amor Marceline, lo odio- dijo triste el chico

-qué te hizo esa vela?- respondió enojándose

-terminamos hace un tiempo- contestó la pregunta de su amiga

-oh Finn, lo siento- comenzaba a calmarse para no alterar tanto a Finn

-Y lo peor es que pasó por MÍ culpa- lo dijo con voz fuerte haciéndo énfasis en la palabra "MI"

-¿por tu culpa? ¿qué hiciste?- ya estaba comenzando a interesarse con el tema

-En serio quieres saber?- preguntó Finn

-por supuesto- le respondió

-Bien, yo (comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido en "Frost and Fire")

Marceline escuchaba atentamente al aventurero contar su dolorosa historia, viendo cómo Finn se ponía cada vez más triste hasta terminar de contar y largarse a llorar desconsoladdamente. Ella se acercó más a él, levantó su cara haciendo que la viera, secó las lágrimas que caían de los ojos azules de Finn y lo abrazó con ternura, el humano correspondió al abrazo ya mucho más calmado. Ese cariño era el que necesitaba en ese instante y Marcy supo como dárselo.

-Ya Finn, tranquilo, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo- le dijo cariñosamente la vampira

-Gracias Marcy, que haría sin tu apoyo- dijo sinceramente Finn

-Probablemente inundarías la casa del árbol y el Rey Helado bajaría y haría un reino de hielo-

-¿cómo sabes que él está aquí?- preguntó

-Cuando venía pude ver a Gunter sentado en un gran trono de hielo con la corona del Rey Helado así que supuse que estaría aquí, y además lo ví cuando entré por la ventana- respondió

-Ah,okey-

-pero arriba el ánimo héroe, que te parece si salimos en una aventura para que te olvides de... ella- dijo tratándo de subir el ánimo del chico

-¡eso estaría genial!- dijo levantándose del sillón y poniendo una gran sonrisa

-¿qué hora es?- preguntó la chica-

-¡HORA DE AVENTURA!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo levantando un brazo con el puño cerrado y saliendo de la casa.

Se la pasaron de aventura y metiéndose en uno que otro problema por culpa de Marceline todo lo que quedaba de tarde, y cuando cayó la noche Finn acompañó hasta su casa a la chica y la besó en la mejilla como agradecimiento por haberle subido el ánimo.

Fin del Flash Back

-Es desde ese día que me gusta Marcy- dijo Finn

-osea que, el día en que llegaste media hora más tarde que yo habías salido con Marcy- dijo Jake

-Sí- respondió el humano

-literalmente te enamoraste de tu, ahora novia, después de que sanó tus heridas amorosas ¡ESO ES MUY ROMÁNTICO!- dijo la Princesa Grumosa-

-te dije que te callaras Grumosa, odio tus comentarios acerca de este desastre- dijo Bonnibel

-te lastima la verdad Bonnibel- dijo Marceline

-¡Te odio maldita chupasangre engendro del demonio!- gritó Bonnibel (**n/A: Me encanta ver su lado no tan dulce)**

-Princesa!- dice Finn -no te permitiré que le hables así a mi novia, entiende que la amo!- besa a Marceline en la boca justo en frente de Bonnibel

-Finn, que dulce, también te amo- le dijo Marceline a Finn cortando el beso

-No tiene sentido que te pelees con... esta- dijo apuntando a la princesa -yo lo arreglo- se dirigió en frente de Bonnibel -estás reaccionando casi de la misma forma que reaccionaste cuando supiste que estaba saliendo con la Princesa Flama, te atormentas sola, tú supiste desde un principio que me gustabas mucho y, sin embargo, me rechazabas cada vez que te lo decía, me lastimaste muchas veces, siempre llegaba a casa sintiéndome mal conmigo mismo y llorando hasta quedarme dormido. Cuando por fin decidí avanzar comenzé a salir con Flama y me enamoré de ella, la amaba, pero por un estúpido sueño que tuve y quise terminar la perdí. Tu nunca me diste tanto apoyo como lo hizo Marcy cuando me vió en el estado en el que estaba, no le diste importancia a mis sentimientos como lo hizo ella, por eso me volví a enamorar, pero ahora sé que es la chica indicada.-

Marceline estaba más que fascinada con las palabras de Finn

-Finn, nunca escuché que hablarn tan bonito de mí- dijo Marcy

-eso es por que yo sí te amo- le respondió besándola tiernamente en los labios otra vez -nos vemos Jake, adiós Princesa Grumosa-

-adiós carnalitos, suerte- dijo Jake

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**y ese fue el tercer capítulo, espero que haya** **sido de su agrado. Como siempre esperaré sus reviews y nos leemos en otro capítulo**


	4. Rey Helado

**Hola, hoy no ando muuuy feliz porque revisé los reviews del capítulo anterior y sólo hay uno, ¿fue muuuy cursi y malo el capi? ¿ya no les gusta el fic? como sea, responderé el review.**

**CAKE324: sabes, me encanto escribir la parte en la que Finn la puso en su lugar.**

**Ahora el capítulo 4 ¬¬**

* * *

**Ellos habían vuelto de comer papas **

-¿te gustaron las papas?- preguntó Finn a su chica

-sí estas no estaban frías- respondió alegre Marceline

-jajaja, cierto- dijo Finn

**En eso aparecen en la entrada de la cueva el Rey Helado y Gunter**

-Osea hellou chamaca perra Marceline- gritó el anciano entrando con Gunter y su batería (referencia a "I remember you")

-Mierda, es el Rey Helado otra vez- dijo Marceline dentro de su casa

-¿qué hace aquí?!- dijo Finn

-Ni idea, siempre viene cuando se le da la gana, como si me recordara siquiera- respondió a Finn

-¿dejarás que entre?- preguntó el aventurero

-no lo sé, es que si te ve aquí hará un escándalo- respondió dudosa Marcy y con cara parecida a esto :T

-tengo una idea, me quedo en tu cuarto y tú me dices cuando se largue de aquí-

-bien pensado, sube ¡no revises mis cosas!- le advirtió

Finn sube al cuarto de Marceline en donde se recuesta en la cama a pensar

-Simon, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la vampiresa abriendo la puerta

-vine a visitsrte, cantar un rato y a que juguemos con Gunter- respondió el anciano

-wek!- dijo el pequeño pingüino

-sí, suena bien pero ahora estoy ocupada en algo...importante- dijo Marceline

-no es verdad, no quieres que estemos aquí, nos odias-

-No, no te odio gran tonto, sólo estoy ocupada ahora- dijo ella ante el comentario del Rey Helado

-enserio yo de verdad te caigo bien?- preguntó el rey

-sí- respondió Marceline

-okey, me iré pero vendré otro día-

-como quieras, nos vemos- le dijo la vampira

-espera, ¿dónde está Gunter?-

-ah, vamos a buscarlo- dijo Marcy

**Pero Gunter estaba arriba en la habitación de Marceline, donde estaba Finn meditando en silencio**

-Gunter ¿qué haces aquí?

-wek, wek-

-Sal de Aquí, pingüino-

-weeeek-

**Gunter bajó a la sala y se quedó de estómago en el piso moviendo las patitas y las aletas hasta que Marceline lo vio.**

**Marceline se empieza a poner nerviosa mientras ve que suben a su habitación donde está Finn**

-no creo que haya nada como del interés de un pingüino allá arriba- dijo Marceline

-Gunter se interesa por cualquier cosa- respondió el RH

-oh-

**Arriba**

-Finn, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo el RH

-Em... pues yo...- comenzó a tartamudear por los nervios-

-¿estás espiando a Marceline?-

_Sí... sí creo que sí-

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO! MAAAARCELINEEEEEEEE-

-qué pasó- Marceline subió rápidamente

-este pervertido te está espiando- dijo el RH en un tono sobreprotector de padre

-conque ese es el ruido que sentí antes de que llegaras Rey Helado- dijo Marceline guiñando un ojo a Finn

-yo... este... me voy antes de que me mate Marcy- dijo Finn "nervioso"

-si, mejor vete- dijo Marcy y luego le susurra a Finn- espérame afuera-

-Bueno, ya que Gunter apareció y evité que este chico te espiara más yo mejor me voy- dijo el RH

-adiós Simon- se despidió Marcy

**Cuando el rey helado se va Marceline sale a su patio trasero a buscar a Finn**

-Finn, ¿sigues aquí?

-Aquí estoy- sale de debajo del lugar donde esta la puerta trasera

-esperaste con este frío, sí que me quieres. Entra ya no quiero que te enfermes

**Marcy va a la cocina a preparar una taza de café para Finn**

-Ten Finn- dijo Marcy dándole la taza

-¿qué es esto Marceline?- preguntó el humano

-Jake me dijo que tu café favorito es el de avellana así que te traje un poco- respondió Marceline

-Oh, gracias, eres genial- dijo Finn

-lo sé- respondió vanagloriándose Marcy y sentándose junto a Finn

-Marceline

-Sí?

-¿me darías un abrazo para entrar en calor más rápido?

-Claro, pero no tienes que inventar una excusa boba para que te abrace Finn, eres mi novio- ella lo abraza tiernamente

-Te amo Marcy- le dijo besándola

-también yo héroe

-bueno, creo que tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana

-¿quieres ir mañana a recoger fresas conmigo?

-claro, ¿a que hora?

-temprano

-okey, nos vemos aquí mañana- vuelve a besarla en los labios y se dirige hasta la puerta- adiós Marceline

-Hasta mañana Finn-

**Finn caminó hasta la casa del árbol, entró hasta la sala de estar y...**

-Finn-

-AAAAAAH- grito de niña

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno este fue el cuarto capítulo, espero que este si tenga mas de un review tal vez me tome tiempo para actualizar el próximo, depende de ustedes.**

**Adiós.**


	5. Princesa Flama vuelve

chapter 5.- Princesa flama vuelve

**Holaaa! Perdónar por no haber actualizado en un tiempo, mi laptop se había extraviado pero ya la encontré en una fiesta de laptops :okeyno: pero en Fin,** **contestaré sus reviews**

**CAKE324: Sí, me gustó escribirlo y ahora lo sabrás**

**Joaquy94: Gunter *0* también lo amo**

**PinneappleResendiz98: no pasa nada, pero que bien que la estés leyendo.**

**Tomaster: sí, son cortos pero el capítulo 10 será muy largo**

**Devilman99: gracias xD**

**Creus: sí, me gusta cuando grita como nena**

**Bueno, ahora lo esperado, el capi:**

* * *

-Hola hermano- dijo Jake serio

-Jake, casi me da un infarto bro- dijo Finn

-Finn, debemos hablar nosotros acerca de Marceline-

-No me digas que fuiste al Dulce Reino y hablaste con la DP y ella te convenció de separarme de mi novia- dijo Finn esperando que no fuera verdad, porque si eso fuera cierto la DP le debe una GRAAN explicación

-No he ido a ver a la princesa, es solo que desde antes que ustedes fueran pareja tu comenzaste a pasar todas la tardes con ella, ni siquiera hemos jugado junto a BMO-

-oh, entonces que te parece si salimos de aventura en dos días, para pasar un tiempo de hermanos como cuando tenía 13 años-

-¿lo dices en serio?

-sí, en serio-

Finn sube a su habitación a descansar, se pone su pijama y piensa en voz alta

-Mañana será un gran día, ya quiero ir con Marcy a recoger algunas fresas- Jake había subido tras él y pudo escucharlo

-(susurrandose a él mismo) jejeje, mi hermanito-

Al día siguiente

Finn despierta temprano para salir a casa de la Reina Vampiro, y escucha que Jake lo está llamando desde abajo

-FINN, BAJA RÁPIDO HERMANITO, TE LLEGÓ UNA CARTA- le gritó

-Una carta- pensó -YA VOY JAKE- gritó a su hermano

Abajo

-Qué carta Jake?- preguntó Finn

-buenos días para tí también hermanito (¬¬)-nótese el sarcasmo en Jake

-si si hola, dónde está la carta-

-en la mesa-

-Gracia hermano- Finn lee la carta que dice:

Finn:

Necesito hablar contigo;

Ven a las praderas a las 4 en punto

Nos vemos. 3

-Que dice Finn?- pregunta Jake

-Dice que alguien quiere verme hoy en las praderas- responde el rubio

-a que hora- volvió a preguntar el can

-a las 4 en punto-

-quien te la envió?-

-no lo sé, quizá Marceline-

-puede ser, puede ser-

-pero si fue ella, por qué no me dijo ayer cuando estaba en su casa- preguntó Finn

-ay no sé jovencito, no estaba con ustedes- dijo el perro mágico

-eh, okey. Bien Jake adiós

-dónde vas Finn

-a caminar un rato

-pero no ibas a salir con Marcy a algo sobre unas fresas?

-oh cierto, oye y como sabes tu sobre las fresas

-jejeje, piensas en voz alta hermano

-ah, jejeje okey entonces ya sabes donde estaré hasta la tarde

-nos vemos

Finn sale del fuerte camino a casa de Marceline, pensando en la carta.

Casa de Marcy

Marceline estaba flotando por su casa esperando a Finn mientras sacaba el rojo de una manzana, luego ve una carta en el suelo, la toma y la lee

Marceline:

Búscame en las praderas hoy a las 4 en punto

Te estaré esperando.

-Mmm... ¿quién la habrá enviado? seguro fue Finn, supongo que no vendrá así que saldré sola- dijo Marcy para ser escuchada sólo por su perro zombie

Luego se fue y a los 5 minutos después llegó Finn

-Marcy...¿estás aqui?-dijo Finn -quizá si fue ella quien envió la carta, bueno me iré y nos veremos en las praderas.

las horas habían pasado y ya eran las 4, Marceline fue a su casa a dejar las fresas y luego se marchó hacia las praderas, donde la habían citado. Finn también fue esperando ver a Marceline, pero en su lugar se encontró con una elemental de Fuego conocida como la ahora Reina Flama, ex novia del aventurero. Cuando Marceline llegó, la vió charlando con Finn y se escondió detrás de un arbusto

-qué mierda hace esta vela con mi novio? bueno, mejor veré esto.

Mientras, el la charla de los ex novios

-Reina Flama, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hola Finn, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo que decidí, volveremos a ser una pareja

-q...QUE?

-sí, voy a darte otra oportunidad- dijo la Reina Flama para luego besar a Finn en los labios, él entró en shock. Marceline, al ver esto, salió de su escondite y los enfrentó a punto de llorar.

-FINN!- le gritó Marceline

-Marceline?!- respondió saliendo del shock

-para esto me citabas?!

-Marceline

-es lo único que dirás?! Marceline?

-Marcy, yo te explico

-N... no, no me expliques nada Finn, solo estabas conmigo para sacarle celosa esta, yo solo fui algo pasajero para tí para que me usaras, terminamos Finn ¿me oíste!?- dijo Marceline se fue llorando

-Marcy!- le gritó Finn, iba a seguirla pero algo lo tiró hacia atrás. La Reina Flama lo volvió a besar, sin imortarle si este se quemaba o no. Finn se soltó como pudo, la empujó y luego la miró muy enojado.

-Princesa...R..Reina flama, Marceline no te había hecho nada

-Claro que sí lo hizo, me quitó a mi novio

-Pero que te pasa Flama, no entiendes?

-entender que, que tu estúpida vampira te dejó por lo que vió, pero ahora que se fue volverás conmigo

-NO! Rompiste mi relación con una chica que sí valía la pena, no como tú que está desesperada por volver conmigo después de que fuiste tú misma quien rompió conmigo.

-Mierda! este plan no funcionó- ella se dá cuenta de lo que dice y se cubre la boca con ambas manos.

-Plan? que plan? Inventaste un plan para separarme de Marceline?

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí MUAJAJA los volví a dejar con interrogatoria, pero ahora prometo actualizar apenas pueda, ojalá que este laptop no vuelva a perderse en mi desorden. Si les gustó dejen un review. Gracias a los que leen mi historia y dejan reviews y a los que la leen pero no dejan reviews. Nos vemos en otro capítulo.**


	6. Corazón roto, mala reacción al amor

**Hola a todos :D quiero disculparme por mi tardía actualización y subiré dos capítulos en una semana :3 **

**como siempre responderé los reviews:**

**CAKE324: También la odio ¬¬**

**tomaster: igual, me gustaba antes, pero ahora la aborrezco (odiar al máximo) :p me dan nauseas.**

**joaquy94: de nada, siempre creí que era mala**

**Creus: estoy pensando si la mata o no xD.**

**Pacificgirl21: si, gracias por el apoyo :)**

**Ahora, sin más preámbulo... el capítulo:**

* * *

Chapter 16.- Corazón roto, mala reacción al amor

-Confieso! Yo no cree el plan, la Dulce Princesa me dijo que tú estabas con Marceline y yo no le creí nada, asi que se le ocurrió este plan paa que yo viera que si era cierto y separarlos porque sabía que tu amiguita se enojaría si yo te besaba, la Princesa está bien celosa de ustedes. Además ella fue quien les envió las cartas a ti y a la vampira- dijo la Reina Flama muy corazón, casi incapaz de enojarse con alguien tan severamente.

-Gracias por la información Reina, ahora me iré a la casa de Marceline a explicarle todo esto, fuiste de mucha ayuda a pesar de lo que hiciste, pero no se te ocurra volverme a besar, menos frente a mi novia.- dijo Finn ya más relajado.

-Que no entiendes tú tampoco? yo aún te amo y quiero que seas MI novio, no el de otra chica- Dijo Flama

-Mira Flama, lo nuestro fue muy bonito, pero me dejaste y con una gran depresión, Marceline me ayudó en ese momento y demostró ser una gran amiga, haciéndome olvidarte y a nuestra ex-relación, por eso la amo y también por como es ella. No creo que pueda volver a amarte- dijo el héroe.

-De seguro ahora te estará odiando por lo que cree que hiciste y de seguro está arrepentida por ser tu novia jajaja, pobre inútil- dijo burlándose la vela **(N/A: LA ODIO, PUTA VELA ANDANTE ¬¬) **

Finn se volvió a enojar demasiado, tanto que le dió una buena cachetada a la Reina. (se lo merece y más)

-No vuelvas a hablar así de ella ¡OÍSTE! de seguro comprenderá cuando le explique todo- dijo Finn muy enojado y sin importarle el ardor que sentía en su mano

-Si claro, suerte con eso, pero no vuelvas a hablarme ni a meterte conmigo- dijo Flama

-Oh no, ya no quieres que te hable, su majestad ya no quiere que me arrodille y le pida volver Nooo- Dijo Finn con un tono sarcástico

-Aish te odio, no sé como pude estar contigo- dijjo Flama un poco ofendida

-Ni yo- respondió Finn -adiós-

Finn se va hacia la cueva de Marceline, tratando de pensar como hacerla entender. Al llegar se dispone a tocar frenéticamente la puerta

-Marcy! soy yo, Finn, abre la puerta por favor, necesitamos hablar nosotros dos... vamos Marcy abre la puerta por favor, hermosa vampiresa, abre

Pero Marceline si lo estaba escuchando, sólo que estaba muy dolida con él como para entablar una conversación, después de todo, quien en su sano juicio estaría dispuesto a hablar con alguien que te rompió el corazón el mismo día.

Se hizo de noche y Finn seguía fuera de la casa de Marceline esperando a que le abrieran, él quiere que la chica que ama lo perdone y entienda que él no quiso hacer lo anteriormente sucedido con cierta elemental de fuego

-Vamos Marcy, por favor déjame entrar, me estoy congelando aquí afuera, necesito uno de tus abrazos de esos que me devuelven la alegría y me hacen entrar en calor. Marceline... te amo sabes que te amo- dice Finn ya un poco cansado de intentar, asi que va a la casa del árbol con la esperanza de hablar con su hermano para que lo aconseje con lo que está sucediendo. Lamentablemente Jake está durmiendo cual ángel tirado en una nube (en el sillón con un hilo de baba cayendo por su mejilla) y Finn está obligado a dormir pensando en este, su peor día.

Al día siguiente

A la hora de desayunar Finn baja cual muerto hacia la cocina, tenía ojeras. Jake lo nota y comienza a dudar sobre lo que sucedió la noche anterior

-Hermanito, ¿que te pasa?- preguntó Jake

-Nada bro, nada- respondió Finn sin ánimos de hablar

-a ti si te pasa algo, cuéntame, confía en mi- dijo Jake

-Ahh, (suspiro) está bien, ¿recuerdas la carla que creía había enviado Marceline?- pregunta Finn

-Sí, ¿por qué?- responde preguntando también Jake

-resulta que quien la envió fue la Dulce Princesa, ella creó un plan para separarnos a mi y a Marceline y le pidió ayuda a la Reina Flama- dijo Finn aún con los ánimos en el suelo.

-y por eso estás así de mal?- preguntó Jake interesándose más en la cruda narración de Finn

-no, sino por que su plan sí resultó, Marcy rompió conmigo- dijo el rubio

-Por que rompió contigo, no me queda muy claro aún- dijo el perro

-a ella también le enviaron una carta, la cosa es que ella fue y vió que me estaba besando con la Reina Flama- dijo el chico con una cara más o menos así ¬_¬

-TE ESTABAS BESANDO CON TU EX NOVIA?!- dijo impresionado Jake

-Ella me besó a mí!. Bueno, luego fui a su casa para explicarle pero no quiso abrir- terminó de relatar Finn.

-Finn, creo que le rompiste el corazón, digo, si es que en serio tenía uno- dijo Jake

-Jake no seas malo, si tiene corazón pero como tu dices, se lo rompí- dijo el aventurero

-Entonces ¿qué esperas? ve de nuevo a su casa y hazla entender todo- dijo Jake dándole ánimos

-Tienes razón, iré ahora mismo- dijo Finn

-suerte, cuidado que no trate de atacarte- dijo Jake

-okey- respondió Finn saliendo de la casa del árbol

Finn´s Pov

Voy a casa de Marceline, entraré a su casa por detrás para que ella no me sienta, esperaré a que vaya a la sala y hablaré con ella

Ends Finn´s POV

Cuando llega a la casa de la Reina de los Vampiros, Finn no puede evitar ver a la chica así que sube cautelosamente o la observa durmiendo.

-Wow Marcy te ves tan tranquila durmiendo, pero sé que dentro tuyo tienes una gran tristeza que yo logré. te amo- dice susurrando Finn

Pero Marceline comienza a moverse y a despertar, así que Finn opta por lo ya conocido y se esconde en su closet. Marceline, despierta, se dirige hacia una foto que tenía de Finn y ella cuando le causaron celos a Bonnibel (Go with me) -Oh Finn, por qué tenías que hacer eso, te amo y lo sabes pero tú solo me usaste.

Finn no resiste tener que callar ante esas palabras, así que grita

-Marcy, yo sí te amo, quiero volver contigo- gritó Finn

-Finn?!, sal de dondequiera que estés- dice Marceline

-Marcy, debemos hablar urgentemente- dice Finn calmado

-No Finn, s...sal de aquí ahora- dice Marceline dejando escapar algunas lágrimas

-esta bien MArceline, no quiero hacerte más daño así que haré lo que me pides y me iré- dice resignado Finn.

Contunuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Y este fue el 6to capítulo, me dolió escribirlo pero debo seguir la trama. Son cortos hasta ahora pero espérense al capítulo 10 :3 bueno, nos vemos la próxima semana y no se olviden,dejen reviews**


	7. La llegada de los nuevos

**Holaaaaaa a toda la gente que lee el fic! otra vz discúlpen a esta autora irresponsable por no actualizar en un tiempo, mi mami me quitó mi laptop por malooota y mi internet también U_U pero en fin, gracias por los reviews del chapter anterior. y Ah, se me olvidaa decirles que ahora trataré de actualizar todos los miércoles.**

**Ahora disfruten con el capítulo**

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Marceline dió por acabada su relación con Finn el Humano. Todos los que los rodeaban no sentían que fueran los mismos que siempre. Jake había visto a Finn encerrarse en su habitación y no comer por una semana, y BBonnibel, quien había sido disculpada por Marceline después de que le confesara su plan notaba muy deprimida a la vampiresa.

Flash Back

Culpable era el despertar de Bonnibel Bubblegum, princesa del dulce reino. Desde un principio había sabido que su plan estaba mal, que iba a separar dos seres que se amaban, pero aún así lo hjabía llevado a cabo. Sí, le gustaba Finn, y Marceline comenzaba a caerle bien otra vez. Por primera vez el cerebro de Bonnie no funcionaba con claridad ni coherencia, no sabía que hacer en ese momento; si confesaba, Marceline la mataria; pero si callaba su conciencia la torturaría por el resto de su vida. Estaba decidido, iría a la cueva de Marceline y le confesaría su plan.

-Si trata de matarme, rogaré a Glob por mi vida- pensó Bonnie

Cuando llegó tocó la puerta

-Marceline! abre la puerta!- dijo con voz fuerte

-ya voy, ya voy!- gritó la vampira abriendo la puerta -Bonnie? que haces aquí?

-Marceline, deo decirte algo, ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, como sea

-Gracias, oye prométeme que no me matarás por esto

-¿Matarte? ni siquiera sé de lo que me estás hablando

-Ponte cómoda, esto tomará tiempo- le dijo Bonnibel cerrando la puerta con cuidado

-Esta bien- dijo mientras se sentaba

-Pero en serio, por favor prométeme que no intentarás chuparme la sangre u otra forma de matarme después de decir esto

-Okey okey, lo prometo- dijo aburrida la vampiresa

-Bien, terminaste con Finn por mi culpa- confesó Bonnie

-No, no fue tu culpa que él haya echo eso

-si lo fue, yo creé un plan para separarlos y le pedí ayuda a su ex-novia

-TU QUÉ! QUE MIERDA HICISTE BONNIBEL- terminó gritando y poniendo una de sus peores caras

-P... prometiste no matarme- dijo temerosa la DP

-Es que no puedo creerlo Bonnie, menos de tí ¿por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Marcy

-No lo sé, es que estaba celosa de que Finn se enamorara de tí y... y además a mi tamién me gusta Finn si y quise hacer cualquier cosa posible porque ustedes dos terminaran, en realidad lo siento tanto- dijo la Dp

-Está bien, supongo que me lo merezco por ser tan mala contigo- dijo Marcy

-No te mereces algo tan cruel-

-No supongo que no, hey-

-¿sí?

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro

-También le pediste a la Flama esa que lo besara

-¿qué? no, ni siquiera sabía que lo había besado

-Osea que Finn si quiso besarla

-no lo sé, no creo. Ambas conocemos muy bien a Finn y sabemos que no sería capaz de besar a una chica estando con otra

-Si, es cierto pero ahora estoy confundida-expresó Marceline

-Ambas lo estamos- dijo Bonnie

-mira Bonnibel, no quiero ser grosera contigo pero tengo que hacer otras cosas- dijo Marcy

-Está bien, gracias por no terminar con mi vida y reaccionar mejor de lo que pensé

-No podría hacerle eso a una... pues... a una... amiga- dijo un poco avergonzada Marceline

-¿segura que estás bien?- preguntó la DP

-Sí, creo que sí

-Bueno, adiós a...amiga

-nos vemos Bonnie

End flash back

Casa de Finn y Jake

-Finn, hermanito ven aquí- pidió Jake al humano

-Que pasa Jake- le respondió sin ganas

-ven, tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente el perro

-oye, no estoy de humor para tus conversaciones- dijo Finn

-escúchame, creo que deberías seguir adelante con la vida y olvidar a Marceline

-¿olvidarla? Jake, la amo demasiado como para olvidarla tan fácilmente, además es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde los 12 años y eso es más dificil de olvidar

-Finn, pensar sólo en ella te hace mal, terminaron hace dos meses y ¿aún sigues pensando que te ama?

-No estoy seguro que ella me ame aún, pero yo sí a ella y para mí es como si sólo hubieran pasado dos dolorosos días desde que terminamos- respondió al borde de las lágrimas el aventurero

-debería seguir haciéndote entrar en razón, pero veo que eres imposible y terco Finn

¿por que no te vas con tu noviecita unos días y me dejas en paz?! le dijo fuertemente Finn a Jake

-oye oye oye, relájate y que no te de conmigo la bronca Finn, no te he echo nada- dijo Jake muy seriamente

-Lo siento hermano, pásala bien

-Nos vemos hermanito lindo- dijo Jake dirigiéndose a BMO- hey BMO, por favor vigila a Finn, de nuevo solo está pensando en una sola chica y en nada más

-¿en quien?- preguntó inocentemente la consola

-Marceline- respondió Jake

-No hay problema Jake, dormiré junto a él si es necesario

-Gacias BMO, eres el mejor

-Adiós Jake

-Finn, ya me voy

-A...adiós - responde Finn mientras subía a su cuarto a encerrarse

Jake va a casa de "Arcoíris", pero en realidad va al Dulce Reino a hablar con Bonnibel. Al llegar uno de los guardias banana lo atiende y le dice que la princesa no está, ella había salido have un rato.

Casa de Marceline

la DP estaba caminando hacia la casa de su amiga Marceline, cuando llegó entró y habló

-Marceline? estás en casa?

-Que quieres Bonnie- dijo Marcy saliendo de la cocina

La princesa toma asiento -quise venir a ver como estabas-

-Estoy bien, ¿que no se nota?- dijo Marceline fingiendo una sonrisa relajada que para su mala suerte no funcionó

-Marceline, no es bueno que te reprimas, cuéntame que te sucede

-Aún pienso en Finn ¿está bien?

-Por eso estás tan tensa?

-No, es que parte de mí lo sigue amando, pero otro lado de mí dice que lo deje ir y siga adelante con mi vida

-deberías hacerle caso a esa parte y seguir en el juego

-Bonnie, además de Finn, no hay más chicos en Ooo, Simon...quiero decir, el Rey Helado no cuenta porque es más viejo que yo

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Bonnie mientras ramaba algo en su mente

-bueno, si viniste sólo a eso, puedes retirarte, aún estoy en pijama y debo cambiarme- dijo Marceline

-Okey, nos vemos cuando se te ocurra salir de aquí

-Adiós

la princesa se marcha hacia el Dulce reino, cuando llega a palacio encuentra a Jake en la sala de estar

-Buenos días princesa- saludó Jake

-Hola Jake- respondió Bonnie

-Princesa, necesito hablar con usted- dijo el can

-¿es sobre Finn?- preguntó la ya mencionda

-sí, ha estado deprimido desde su quiere con ,arceline y no para de pensar en ella, no sabes cuantas babosadas he tenido que escuchar sobre ella- respondió Jake

-Bueno, acabo de regresar de la casa de Marceline y está de la misma forma que Finn - dijo la DP

-Entonces ¿que vamos a hacer con ellos?- preguntó Jake

-Tengo un plan- respondió la gobernante del Dulce Reino

-No es malo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Jake

-al contrario, los ayudará esta vez- dijo la DP

-En ese caso, cuéntame mas-

-Okey, el plan es: washa washa washa (n/a: que buen plan xDDD)- dijo la Princesa

-excelente plan princesa- dijo Jake

-¿en serio crees que deberíamos hacerlo?- preguntó la Dp

-claro, después de todo es por el bien de cada uno-

-Okey, entonces me pondré en acción enseguida- dijo la Princesa Bonnibel

-Nos vemos entonces princesa, cuidese- se despidió Jake

El plan de Bonniebel consiste en llamar a un amigo suyo, el Príncipe Bubba Gumball, quien la conoce desde pequeña junto a sus amigos para que vinieran de visita durante un tiempo.

Una semana después

El plan ya estaba listo para comenzar, desde la tierra de Aaa habían llegado 4 criaturas: una chica aventurera, un sexy vampiro, una gata muy cool y un príncipe muy rosa. Sus nombres, en orden, eran Fionna, Marshall Lee, Cake y Bubba.

-Hola a todos chicos, les dy la bienvenida a esta tierra llamada Ooo- saludó la DP

-Gracias- dijieron los 4 chicos de Aaa

-Soy la princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum, ¿cuales son sus nombres?- se presentó la Dp

-Fionna-

-Cake-

-Marshall Lee-

-Un gusto conocerlos y ser yo personalmente quien los reciba en el castillo-

-Gracias otra vez, Bonnie- dijo Gumball

-No hay problema, Ah y una cosa más, no pueden salir del castillo sin que yo los autorize primero ¿okey?

-Perfectamente entendido- dijo Cake

-Entiendo, ¿entendiste Marshall?- dijo Fionna

-Sí, claro como sea- dijo aburrido Marshall Lee

-En ese caso, solo resta volver a darles la bienvenida a todos y dejar que exploren el palacio, en unos minutos más los guardias banana los llevarán a sus habitaciones- dijo Bonnie

-Y bueno, ¿les gusta?- preguntó el Dulce Príncipe

-No está mal- dijo Marshall para uego susurrarle a Fionna- supongo

-Ay Marsh, tu siempre tan positivo- respondió Fionna riendo

Aparecen los guardias bananas

-La señorita Fionna, Cake vengan conmigo- habló un guardia banana

-Cake, vamos- dijo Fionna

-Te sigo Fi- dijo Cake

-Su autoridad de la Nocheósfera, Marshall Lee- dijo otro guardia

-Voy- respondió Marshall Lee

-Su majestad, el Dulce Príncipe, Bubba Gumball- dijo otro guardia banana

-Aquí voy- respondió el gomoso

Fionna y Cake habían llegado a su habitación y Cake quedó fascinada por una cama de gato enorme con juguetes y cosas para arañar

A Marshall Lee le había encantado su oscura habitación

y al Príncipe Gumball también, ya que su habitación tenía libros de ciencia.

Esa noche, Marshall quiso salir del castillo, pero terminó quedandose en casa hasta la mañana siguiente cuando...

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Mi primera aventura en Ooo

**Holaaaaaa :3 como está toda la gente, les habla MarcelineAbadeer236 desde su laptop trayéndoles otro capítulo del fic.**

**No tengo muchas cosas que decir además de agradecerles por los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**Ahora si... Disfruten**

* * *

Antes de que llegara la tan esperada tarde, Bonnibel se compadeció de Marshall Lee, quien había intentado salir de palacio la noche anterior.

-Marshall Lee? estás ahí?- preguntó la princesa queriendo entrar a la habitación de Marshall

-Sí, pase- dijo Marshall desde adentro

-Marshall, me convenciste de dejr que salgas del palacio- dijo la princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum

-¿En serio?- preguntó el Rey Vampiro

-Sí, pero no le vayas a decir a los demás- dijo Bonnie

-¿por qué? ¿acaso crees que piensen que yo te gusto?- dijo Lee levantando las cejas

-No seas idiota, sólo me compadecí de tus intentos fallidos por abandonar el Dulce Reino de anoche- dijo la princesa

Flash Back

Marshall había ideado un plan para salir del castillo sin que nadie lo viera, y para lograr eso utilizó su "poder" de invisibilidad. Habría salido tal y como lo pensó de no ser porque antes de salir entró a la habitación de Fionna, quien estaba profundamente dormida, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Dado a esto, ella se despertó y soltó un pequeño grito ahogado ya que no veía a nadie en la habitación, pero podía sentir que alguien le acariciaba el cabello y que le habían quitado su genial gorro con orejas de conejito.

Él dejó de ser invisible y evitó que volviera a gritar dándole otro beso, pero esta vez fue en los labios. Fionna se enojó bastante con Marshall, ella tenía sentimientos por el Dulce Príncipe, Bubba Gumball y el vampiro lo sabía bien, pero como le gustaba hacer enojar a la gente no haciéndoles caso ignoró completamente las palabras "Creo que estoy enamorada del Príncipe" y sin haberlo pensado dos veces le había besado. El demoníaco chico notó la reacción de su amiga por el suceso, así que se disculpó y un poco atontado le contó el plan que tenía. Ella comenzó a gritar cosas sin sentido alguno, cosas como "Que quisieras salir no significa que tuvieras que besarme" o "Acaso nunca entrnderás que yo te veo sólo como mi mejor amigo?" Cada vez que le decía que lo quería como su mejor amigo, MArshall tenía ganas de abrzarla y decirle "Yo no te veo solo como mi mejor amiga, te veo como la chica que movió todo mi mundo, una chica fuerte y sensible al mismo tiempo" pero se las tenía que callar porque debía ayudarla siempre en una que otra cosa que ella quería hacer, y la maoría tenían que ver con coquetearle a Bubba.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacen gritando a estas horas de la madrugada?- Dijo Bonnibel que había entrado a la habitación de Fionna y Cake alarmada por los gritos de cosas sin sentido de Fionna

-Princesa, used nos dijo específicmente que nadie podía salir del castillo sin que ntes usted diera el permiso ¿verdad?- preguntó Fionna dedicándole una mirada asesina a Marshall Lee

-Sí, ¿por qué Fionna?... esperá, Marshall Lee, ¿por qué estás en la habitación de Fionna?- preguntó la Princesa

-Al parecer a Marshall no le quedó claro eso, quería salir de aquí pero por bobo me besó y ahora usted está aquí- dijo Fionna

-Marshall Lee!, les dije a todos que estrictamente no salieran del palacio sin mi permiso o guía- dijo molesta la princesa

-A mí se me hace más fácil salir de noche Princesa, soy un vampiro y digamos que no es nada cómodo tener que cargar una sombrilla todo el día ni un pomposo sombrero- dijo Marshall

-Está bien, lo dejaremos así, volvamos todos a nuestras habitaciones y a nuestras camas, mañana hablaremos de las salidas- dijo la princesa.

-está bien, como quiera- dijo rendido Marshall.

Ends flash back.

-entonces, ¿puedo salir?- dijo Marshall

-Pero si te acabo de decir que sí ¬¬- dijo Bonnie

-je, es que no estaba prestando mucha atención- dijo Marshall entre risas

-Sal antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Bonnibel en tono serio

-Sí, adios- de despidió Marshall Lee

ya afuera del castillo, solo se le ocurrio camina sin rumbo por ahí, hasta que le dió hambre y...

-¡Manzanas! a eso me refería- dijo Marshall entusiasmado

Sin estar totalmente despierto dejó caer la sombrilla y decoloro algunas manzanas, cuando de pronto comienza a salir humo de su camiseta a cuadros se dió cuenta, estaba desintegrándose por el sol y no se había percatado. Pensó que era su fin, hasta que una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Estás bien?!- le dijo una figura femenina que lo refugiaba bajo otra sombrilla. Eso fue lo último que recuerda antes de haber caído desmayado hasta cuando despertó en...

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Y este fue el capi, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que se titulará "Conociendo más a Marshall Lee"**


End file.
